


Trifecta

by WrecklessImagine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Businessmen, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Protection, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body, Some Humor, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, criminal minds - Freeform, guns for hire, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrecklessImagine/pseuds/WrecklessImagine
Summary: When Doctor Spencer Reid– the multi-billionaire owner and CEO of Brainsly, Inc.– finds his company stumbling financially, all he can do is blame himself. With doctorates in both Business and Psychology, he prides himself in his ability to see all angles. But he didn’t predict his COO would start embezzling from his company.Dr. Reid’s investors are now on edge. Deals are falling through. Stocks are nose-diving. Spencer’s watching his entire life crumble away, and he’s scrambling to figure out what he can do to fix it.But an unlikely surprise from his absent twin brother forces Spencer to see things from a different perspective. It forces him to confront memories he buried and emotions he swallowed down into the darkness. The anger that used to blind him about Grayson is now the one thing that binds the two together. And when Spencer hires a third-party financial consultant to help right his ship with an unbiased opinion, a spirit of competition ignites between him and his brother.Will Spencer be able to save his company? Will Grayson be able to win back his brother? Or will the competition between the two of them over a quiet financial adviser ruin their chances before they get the chance?





	Trifecta

“'Wall Street experts are expecting Brainsly’s stocks to drop another four points before they find their footing. But with rumors of investors backing out of projects and companies going under rather than accepting help, it seems that Dr. Reid may have bitten off more than he can chew. Back to you, Danielle.'”

Grabbing the remote, I turned off the television before I threw it across my office. The sun was shining through my windows, but what I really wanted was to douse it in darkness and call it a day. My bare hands. I’d built my holding company with my bare hands. It started as a measly investment during my undergrad and grew into one of the largest conglomerates in the nation.

And now, it was tanking.

“Dr. Reid?”

“What?” I asked.

“I have some news.”

“Can it wait, Brenda?”

“I figured you’d want to know of Anthony’s arrest.”

I whipped my head up and looked at my personal assistant. A young girl I’d hired during her senior year of college had turned into a full-time position for a woman I had come to lean on greatly. She’d learned my routines and how I took my coffee. Her note-taking skills in meetings with investors was excellent. My life was organized more than I could’ve ever imagined and my schedule on my computer was color-coated and hooked up to hers. When she descended into my life, things had fallen into place. And in return, I paid her way above what most personal assistants were paid.

It was the least she deserved, and I didn’t want there to be any reason on her end to walk away from her job.

“When was he arrested?” I asked.

“Just got the call. He was hiding out in a motel, apparently. Had a one-way ticket to the Maldives.”

“No extradition treaty and decadent. Anthony was always a selfish prick. Remind me again why I didn’t see this coming?”

“Because no one expects their COO to embezzle thirty million dollars, sir.”

“Brenda?”

“Yeah?”

“Take the day off. There’s no reason for you to be here.”

“If you’re here, then I should be here,” she said.

“Go home to your husband and that beautiful daughter of yours. Take a long weekend. I’ll see you Tuesday.”

“But sir-”

“Go, Brenda. And turn off the light.”

I listened to her backtrack out of my office. The room went dark as I sighed and leaned myself into my reclining leather office chair. It was all too much. My company was now in the middle of one of the biggest embezzlement scandals the U.S. had ever witnessed, investors were ducking me left and right, companies I’d taken on to revamp and restructure were choosing to die rather than accept my help. All of the good work and all of the charities my company single-handedly kept afloat now paled in comparison to the stories the press were running.

Stories of how a businessman with two doctorates couldn’t see his own damn COO stealing millions underneath his nose.

I had no idea what I was going to do. I’d have to find a way to raise the funds again, which meant getting back out there and peddling the streets for investors. The ones that were still on my board weren’t going to try and foot thirty millions dollars to get us back on track, even with the money I’d made them over the years. They were greedy, greasy little men I had to butter up in order to get them on board for new projects. And though I was a shark in those board meetings, it wasn’t like they weren’t a pain in my ass.

But with my stocks plummeting and the value of my company dropping, it was going to be hard to find new investors to take on without a heft price.

And I wasn’t sure it could be done.

Rolling my fingers up in my purple scarf, I sighed. There were so many late nights ahead of me and so many press releases I would have to give. That meant paying my Public Relations department overtime in order for them to recreate my image in the public eye, and with the thirty-million dollar hit my company just took I wasn’t sure if it was possible.

Then, my phone rang.

“This is Spencer.”

“Should I continue calling you ‘doctor’? Or are you willing to let me call you ‘brother’ now?”

I felt my blood run cold in my veins as red dripped along my vision.

“Are you serious?” I asked.

“So… no to the ‘brother’?” Grayson asked.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“I’m still trying to figure out how to address you,” he said.

“I can’t do this now. Goodbye, Grayson.”

“I hear you’re in need of thirty million dollars.”

“I’d rather gnaw my left leg off than ask you for help,” I said.

“Your pride has always been a point of contention.”

“Really? Is that what you remember from our college days? Or have you been creeping around here and watching from the shadows?”

“That was one time, brother. You really don’t have a sense of humor.”

“You were hired to take out one of my investors, Grayson! How is that funny!?”

“It was a nice family bonding moment,” he said.

“You and I have two very different definitions of family bonding. Want to know mine? I can tell you what it doesn’t have. Ten years of fucking silence, Grayson. That’s what it doesn’t have.”

“Has it really been ten years since that incident in your boardroom meeting?”

“Go to hell.”

I hung up the phone on my desk as my hands began to tremble. What in the world was he doing calling my office? And how the hell did he even have my number!? I hadn’t talked to my twin brother in over a decade. Ever since he chose the ‘career path’ he had. Instead of coming on with me and growing Brainsly, Inc. side by side like we should’ve, he took his passions elsewhere.

Mainly, underground.

My phone began to ring again and I picked it up. I knew who it was, but I couldn’t chance the rare moment that it might be a reporter wanting a quote. It would look really bad to the media if I started hanging up on reporters like that, so I put the receiver to my ear and stayed silent.

“I can hear you breathing,” Grayson said.

But still, all I did was sit there.

“Fine, if you don’t wish to talk, then listen. I can loan you the money.”

I snickered and shook my head as I turned myself towards the window.

“Fine, give it to you. I can give you the money.”

“You can give me thirty million dollars. Just like that,” I said.

“Just like that.”

“No questions asked.”

“None,” he said.

“No strings?”

“None whatsoever.”

“This your way of trying to buy my forgiveness for dropping off the face of the planet after college?” I asked.

“So you and I had different life ambitions. It happens with twins. We look alike, but we aren’t exactly alike, Spencer.”

“Being different is you choosing a different profession. Not becoming a-”

“Choose your words wisely, brother.”

“What? Because someone might be wiretapping me right now for simply being related to you?” I asked.

“Possibly. Moreso because I wouldn’t want you saying something you might regret.”

“Like ‘fuck off and don’t call me again’?” I asked.

“We can start with that, sure. So, how would you like me to wire you the thirty million?”

“Let’s start off with what strings are attached to this.”

“I told you. None.”

“Grayson, I work in this world. If I’m going to fork over money to any company, I’m taking a slice of it. How do you think I built Brainsly?” I asked.

“Well and with a great deal of knowledge. Those doctorates in Business and Psychology did you a world of good. But you’re playing by my rules now. And they’re different.”

“Ah, so no strings, but rules,” I said.

“Yep.”

“Fine. What are these rules?”

“Rule number one, I choose your next COO.”

“Not a chance,” I said with a snicker.

“Rule number two-”

“I didn’t agree to rule number one,” I said.

“You will be the time I’m done with my list.”

“And how many of these rules are there?” I asked.

“Three. Now will you shut that mouth of yours, brother? It’s getting very tiresome.”

I bit down on my tongue as Grayson drew in a deep breath.

“Rule number two, the thirty million is given to you in three stages of ten million each in suitcases of cash.”

“God, I feel like a sleazy slumlord.”

“And rule number three, I protect you.”

“You what?” I asked.

“You’re very vulnerable right now, Spencer. That’s not good. I’ve caught a few glimpses of you on the television. You’re walking around like some regular joe in a scarf and a peacoat. I look at you and can find seven different ways to kill you without you seeing my face or me ever drawing my gun.”

“Gee, no wonder you stick to the shadows,” I said.

“Those are my conditions. Think of is as more bonding time.”

“While you and your mercenaries follow me around.”

“Personal asset protection is the term we prefer under these circumstances.”

“That the legal part of your business?” I asked.

“I really need to teach you how to hold your tongue. Take it or leave it. Those three rules in exchange for the thirty million you need to stabilize over the course of three months.”

“Then you’ll leave?” I asked.

“Do you want me to?”

“Do I have a choice? You left after college and you left after trying to kill someone on my board of investors. You’ll leave after this, too… won’t you?”

There was a silence that fell over the conversation and it hurt. As much as I hated my brother for what he did– guns for hire and mercenaries and organizing hit men– I missed him. I missed our connection. I missed making memories with him and drinking with him and scouting women with him. I missed the parties we used to throw and the books we would trade off reading and the nights we’d spend talking in front of a fireplace because neither of us could sleep.

I missed Grayson, even though he was an asshole.

“Do you want to save your company or not?” he asked.

“You didn’t answer my question,” I said.

“That’s not the question on the table right now.”

“To me, it is. Will you be leaving after my company gets back on its feet?”

I heard my brother draw in a deep breath before he mumbled something off in the distance.

“I’m willing to put that talking point on the table if you take my help. You need it, Spencer. Let me help you.”

“Done,” I said. “I agree to your terms.”


End file.
